Perlia the begining
by MettaphorTheGr8
Summary: Percy is hurt after he finds that annabeth cheated on him Thalia comes to help him feel better but at first he turns her away
1. The beginning

Perlia Note: Percy still has the curse of Achilles Rate: Fiction M

Percy's pov:  
>I had the knife in my has ready to finish myself annabeth left me I had nothing left to live for all the battles the victories saving Olympus and all the gods it had always been for her I put the knife down on the ground and was ready to jump back onto it he had written a note and everything Knock knock Percy its me Thaila knock knock cmon open up thoughts: its Thalia I better hurry and get this over with before she tries to stop me jumps back onto the knife but I barley missed the Achilles's heel point and I sit there stabbed though Thalia hear the thump and at this point burst the door open What the hades she picks Percy up and runs to the infirmary getting him into the bed<p>

Thalia's pov:  
>Hearing the thump I busted the door in and find him on the floor bleeding out WHAT THE HADES PERCY! She picked him up and ran to the infirmary as fast as she could percy over her shoulder she slung him onto one of the beds and starting to feed him ambrosia I sat there waiting for him to wake up God's I wish he would wake up soon she said as she fell asleep<p>

Percy's pov:  
>Aphrodite? Why are you here my lady as I bow to her<em> Percy Jackson why have you ignored Thalia Grace hmm what do you mean I replied to her she shows me a portal out of the dream showing me how Thalia was sitting over me waiting for me to wake up I didn't know she felt that way about me Why do you think your still alive now<em> wow he said but I don't think of her like that_ hmm she replied Do not lie to me Percy_ I was as red as a tomato I really don't think of her like that even though she was beautiful and caring_ love is in the air around the both of you_ and suddenly I wake up I sit up and look at Thalia she's fast asleep laughs at how cute suddenly she wakes up Yo I say as she wakes up and she jumps onto me hugging me you fucking idiot!

Thalia's pov: in her dream bow to Aphrodite what are you doing here my lady_ well here to tell you about the love in the air between you and Perseus Jackson_ my cheeks feel hot from that what no I'm not in love wit him were just friends that's all _ok whatever you say just no my kids and I will make this happen one way or another_ she wakes up to find percy staring at her your finally up she hugs him when she lets go You fucking idiot! She hugs percy ow percy says still hurt from his injury and she was crushing his wind pipe thalia crushing my wind pipe sorry she lets go and she den smacks him what the fuck where you thinking suicide OWWW he winced in pain I'm sorry grief got the better of me I hug him again our faces get closer and closer but suddenly percy pulls away I don't know thalia you're a hunter you could get in trouble for this oh I say a tear goes down my face as I run out and into my cabin stupid boy I didn't care I loved I though laying on my bed crying

Percy's pov:  
>I though she was just feeling sympathic for me as her face got closer to mine I pulled back and say I don't kno thals your part of the hunters won't you get in trouble for this? I saw the tears roll down her eyes as she said oh and then ran off to her cabin…. I felt like I have been stabbed my heart destroyed I'm sorry thals I looked down 3 days later she had stopped coming to see me my eyes saw nothing but darkness now my sea green eyes turned darker I was still upset about annabeth how could she I loved her so much I got up and walked out my cabin percy what are you doing thalia needs you go to her Aphrodite stop it just leave my love life alone! I screamed as I went to breakfast when I see thalia sitting at Zeus table Chiron had let everyone sit with who they wanted and Silena was over there talking to thalia and the stroll twins were talking to me guys what do I do I might actually like thalia she was always there for me but she's a hunter looks down sadly I cant make her stop being a hunter just to be with me its not right I don't know percy Connor replies Thalia's pov: still crying a bit glances over at percy sees him talking to the stroll twins Silena what do I do I don't think he likes me back Silena replies that's crazy talk of course he does my mom said so I think he's just guarding him self because he doesn't want to be hurt anymore you have to realize he trusted annabeth when he saw her kissing Nico one of his best friends<p>

Flash back Percy pov:  
>Walks down to the beach to go for a swim before dinner sees Nico and Annabeth and starts to approach them when suddenly sees them kiss w-wa-what is this I yell annabeth turns around percy I'm sorry but were over I love Nico I run full speed back to my cabin cries is heart out.<br>Present percy pov: thinking to himself m-ma-maybe she wont be the same no I cant trust her or anyone anymore he doesn't even eat breakfast and gets up and walks away the stroll bothers look at each other confused Connor walks over to him hey dude what's the matter he growls women I cant trust them or anyone anymore his eyes show sadness and he walks away the stroll brothers give an evil glare at Nico and annabeth sitting together

Annabeth pov: sees the stroll brothers glaring at Nico and herself and feels guilty she tried to apologized several times now all times in vain because someone stepping in front of her I'm sorry percy I really am but you're a great guy just now the one for me I hope u come to realize thalia loved you more than I ever could she looks down with guilt but Nico kisses her and then she smiles its ok percy will pull through this I couldn't bring myself to steal another guy from thalia.

Silena: cmon she walks thalia to her cabin everything will be ok you just have to make him realize that you're better for him than annabeth and that u wont abandon him like she did but I don't think I really like him like that yeah than why are you so sad that he pulled away from that kiss you were going to give him yeah I saw that I was there when that happened and asked percy why he didn't kiss you and he said she's a hunter its forbidden for her to feel such a way from someone like me and I really don't deserve it she's stunned by those words

Artemis: I must admit I didn't like Perseus at first but for him to tell my second in command not to kiss him just so she could stay one of the hunters wow walks over to Aphrodite we have to talk to Zeus and get him to approve Perseus and Thalia yay she squeals in excitement ,but what made you come to this I have been watching Perseus at first I thought he was a no good boy like all the rest but then he pushed my second away so she would keep oath and I admire him now and acknowledge him

Thalia pov:  
>Chiron gallops over to Poseidon cabin and informs Percy that the gods wish to speak with him then he gallops over to Zeus cabin and does the same with Thalia and Silena to the big house and as they left for the big house Silena hears in her head <em>ok silena when they enter the room in the basement lock them in and make them spend time together<em> when they reached they saw percy oh percy what are you doing here I was told to come here by Chiron they walk into the basement and Silena closes and locks the door didn't notice the door close and lock behind them walks and sees the room is decorated with hearts and is pink oh god it's a trap turns around and sees the door is locked and closed dam.

Percy pov: I had just been locked into a room with thalia a voice says in my head _confess to her percy she loves you and you love her don't let annabeth leaving you control your feelings get out of my head_ I screamed at her just leave me alone _well aren't we feisty stop being so stubborn just trust her looking down I cant I wont make her violate her oath Artemis said its fine and she admires you_ I was shocked for a moment but then my eyes lights up really she did ya Artemis replies now you make my second in command happy or ill make your life miserable back to reality I stare a thalia for a while thalia I'm sorry about what happened with the kiss I didn't want you to violate your oath you know but I cant contain my feelings for you anymore I walk over to her put my arms around her and she's surprised but she hugs back our faces start to get hot and grow closer and closer until our lips meet

Well tell me how I did if I should continue this story or not


	2. Gods and Explanation

**Author's note: ok so I got a review saying how I should write my dialog properly I see what your saying sorry I'm so new to this so ill just like put my notes in bold from now on**

Silena pov: squeals in delight as she sees the two kiss opens the door runs in and hugs both of them yes finally your together damn percy your so stubborn when you want to be his face turns red with embarrassment aww so cute thalia teases shut up percy snaps

Thalia's pov:  
>then they all start laughing and walk out of the basement and suddenly lighting strikes and the Olympians are standing in front of them Perseus Jackson Thalia Grace you both are being granted immortality Perseus you rule over demigods and Sword combat techniques I'm is enveloped in a light while Zeus throws his lightning bolt at percy symbolizing that he shall become a Major god Percy collapses afterward Father what did you thalia snaps at Zeus calm yourself my child he's just going to become a major god and also you shall be able to remain with the hunters and Percy shall become the guardian of the hunt thalia carries percy to infirmary to recover from gaining the power that he did not only did he become a major god but now posses the power of all the gods he gained the power over lighting from Zeus he has increased abilities with the sea thanks to Poseidon Hades gave him the power to use the shadows Athena gave him wisdom Ares gave him strength Hephaestus gave him control over fire the gods then disappear back to Olympus sitting over percy stupid kelp for brains how do you always mange to end up like this kisses his forehead and falls asleep<p>

Percy's pov: wakes up sees thalia there again well hi there sexy she wakes up hugs him and they start to walk back to his cabin when they get back to Percy's cabin they see Nico along with Annabeth what do you want I growled at them percy annabeth started I'm sorry I really am but ik you and thalia were better for each other than if you and I dated percy hurting you was the hardest thing I ever had to do if your going to blame anyone at least don t blame Nico I told him we had already broken up ok I say to them its alright hugs them both cya guys later percy and thalia walk into Poseidon cabin we sit down on my bed wow today was awesome lays back and thalia get on top of me and we kiss passionately our tongues fought for supremacy until finally I gained the upper hand she moaned as I move my hands around her body we after a while of making out we decided to go to bed.

Thalia's pov: wakes up before percy does lol how cute he drools in his sleep gets up and goes and takes a shower when after a while of singing in the shower gets out and walks to percy who just woke up climbs onto of him and kisses him morning seaweed brain morning pinecone face he I get up off him and he goes and takes a shower after percy is done showering they both go to breakfast attention Chiron says everyone stares at him I believe Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Grace have an announcement to make we stood next to him well seaweed brain and I have become immortal the gods came and saw us yesterday and they made us gods seaweed brain here is also now the guardian of the hunt which is why soon we have to leave

Annabeth: all I heard was cheering I ran up and hugged the both of them be safe out there you two and seaweed brain don t do anything to dumb ha thalia laughed when I said that like that s possible for kelp for brains he always finds some kind of trouble she runs off as percy starts chasing her oh u better run he shouts at her he tackles her to the ground the two just roll they stop as thalia is on top of percy everyone yells to them get a room

Percy's pov: my face felt hot as they said that and we both get up off the ground dinner was over and we should we reporting to lady Artemis soon right thalia agreed as we went back to Poseidon cabin and packed for the journey soon we reach the empire state building and ask to go to floor 600 the guy tells us to beat it and I shout at him my name is Perseus Jackson God of demigods and sword combat techniques when I said that fear shot though him and he gave us the key quickly we go into the elevator and head for the 600 floor once we get there we walk into the throne room and bow to our respected parents and I bow to Zeus

Zeus: rise my fellow gods Perseus he points to a smaller throne next to Poseidon take your throne my boy he goes and sits down on the throne and thalia sits down on his lap now then the next thing at hand here is for you both to get married all in favor all the gods raise there hands except percy and thalia

Thalia: I was shocked as my father told me that I was to be wed to percy and all the gods raised there hands wow I said and percy kissed me this is great we both shouted and Aphrodite squealed in delight and started to make the plans for the wedding but we have also come here to check in with my lady Artemis we know we have to leave to go to the hunt soon no Artemis replies your fellow hunters are here as they walked into the throne room bowing to Artemis and then to Zeus before they see me on Percy's lap I jump up and run over to them and hug them all my

Artemis: my hunters you shall now be joined by a guardian Perseus Jackson the girls start to rage what but he's a boy we wont have it tell him thals she blushed and said I have already agreed to it because percy is my husband to be the girls jaw dropped to the ground what she's not going to be fulfilling the oath anymore then they all glare at Percy with evil intention if we have to accept a guy then we will make his life a living hell until he wants to quit ok if you can get Percy to quit within one week then you will have proved there are no worthy guys and I shall kick him from being the guardian and have to kick thalia out of the hunters they all agreed and Zeus had no objections I teleport all of them into the forest we shall see if he is indeed worthy

**Ok that s it for this chapter tell me what do you think what crazy challenge will our new gods have to face**


End file.
